theantiheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck
Donald Duck is the deuteragonist of the Mickey Mouse franchise. His first appearance was in The Wise Little Hen (1934), where he was asked by the Wise Hen to help her plant her corn, but he faked a belly ache to get out of doing the chore and play rather than work, along with his friend who did the same thing. When the Wise Hen sees this, she gives them castor oil, to teach them a lesson. As the hen and her chicks eat the corn themselves, Peter and Donald, with nothing but an appetite, repent with all their might by kicking each other on the rear. He is shown to have rivals, such as Mickey Mouse, Chip 'n' Dale, Gladstone Gander, and many others. Personality Donald is very greedy, short-tempered, jealous, stubborn, rude, arrogant, self-centered and selfish who has a very bad temper and very bad luck (two of Donald's main problems), especially when he appears with Mickey Mouse. He is very egotistical as he believes he deserves the spotlight more than Mickey such as in House of Mouse where he wanted to change the club's name to House of Duck which Mickey protested against. His short temper is also his very weakness which has gotten him into tight spots between him and Daisy (who has a more-controlled temper than him) but has lost it on certain occasions. He is often the target of bad luck which in the theme song about him "Who gets stuck with all the bad luck, No one but Donald Duck!", he is constantly attacked, beaten, and defeated in the end most of the time, but sometimes he comes out on top when he fights back at his enemies and fights to the end. Despite his negative personality, he is friendly and jovial, and will often team up with Mickey and friends to defeat the villains. Antagonistic Acts *In The Wise Little Hen (1934) ''(Main antagonist), He fakes his belly ache to get out of doing his chore. *In ''The Band Concert (1935) ''(Main antagonist), He disrupts Mickey's concert by playing his flute. *In ''On Ice (1935) ''(Main antagonist), He pranks Pluto by putting ice skates on his paws and feet which leads to his humiliation in the end. *In ''Magician Mickey (1937) ''(Main antagonist), He teases Mickey because of his magic tricks which leads to his humiliation in the end. *In ''The Hockey Champ (1939) ''(Main antagonist), He constantly shows off his hockey skills to his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie which leads to his downfall. *In ''Donald's Snow Fight (1942) ''(Main antagonist), He runs over Huey, Dewey, and Louie's snowman which leads to them getting revenge. *In ''Contrary Condor (1944) ''(Main antagonist), He steals a mother condor's eggs. *In ''The Clock Watcher (1945), He beats up his boss after being annoyed by him constantly. *In The Eyes Have It (1945) ''(Main antagonist), He uses a hypnotize trick on Pluto which makes him think he's a variety of animals. *In ''Donald's Crime (1945 ''(Main antagonist), He steals Huey, Dewey, and Louie's piggy bank, breaks it, and takes $1.25 to go on a date with Daisy, which makes him feel guilty and works through the night to pay back the nephews, learning a valuable lesson in the end. *In ''Cured Duck (1945), After struggling to open Daisy's window, he throws a massive tantrum and wrecks Daisy's house, which leads to Daisy kicking him out until he controls his temper, after he takes learns to control his tenper, he keeps calm when he tries to open it again, then he laughs at Daisy's new hat which leads to Daisy losing her temper in the end, hitting Donald with a broom. *In Wet Paint (1946) ''(Main antagonist until the end), He tries to kill the mother bird who keeps ruining his paint job on his car but redeems himself in the end when he finds that she has kids in her nest. *In ''Straight Shooters (1947) ''(Main antagonist), He cheats his nephews out of their prize after a shooting contest so they get revenge on him leading to his defeat. *In ''Bootle Beetle (1947) ''(Main antagonist), He tries to catch a Bootle Beetle. *In ''Chip an' Dale (1947) ''(Main antagonist), He chops down and steals Chip and Dale's tree *In ''Inferior Decorator (1948) ''(Main antagonist), He tricks Spike the Bee into flying into his glue bucket and cutting the glue which makes him hit the chandelier which leads to him getting revenge. *In ''Tea for Two Hundred (1948) ''(Main antagonist), He picks on a little ant and makes him carry a ton of food and plucks a string and makes him fall in a pie which leads to the ant getting revenge on the duck. *In ''Slide, Donald, Slide (1949) ''(Main antagonist), He makes a fake radio with a dynamite inside to trick Spike and he gets revenge. *In ''Toy Tinkers (1949) ''(Main antagonist), He dresses up as Santa Claus and gives Chip and Dale presents which was a gun inside and he "arrests" them where he puts them in a police truck and it crashes which leads to his defeat in the end where he is blown up and is forced to surrender. *In ''Bee at the Beach (1950) ''(Main antagonist), He picks on Spike by making him get trapped in a clam, and trapping him in a soda bottle which leads to his downfall when he gets attacked by sharks. *In ''Out on a Limb (1950) ''(Main antagonist), He bullies Chip and Dale by scaring them with a grabber which leads to his defeat at the end where he gets electrocuted and get splattered with tar by Dale. *In ''Bee on Guard (1951) ''(Main antagonist), He dresses as a bee and steals all the honey from the beehive which leads to his defeat when he and Spike have a duel and Spike wins. *In ''Let's Stick Together (1952)(Main antagonist in the near-end), He tries to kill Spike's bee girlfriend but Spike intervenes and stings Donald's rear which ends their partnership. *In Trick or Treat (1952) ''(Main antagonist), He pranks his nephews by putting firecrackers into their bags, which they explode, then Donald pulls a string which tips a bucket of water on the nephews, soaking them which leads to Witch Hazel getting even with him. *In ''Dragon Around (1954) ''(Main antagonist), He attempts to oust Chip and Dale oust of their home with his steam shovel, however this is foiled when they trick Donald into getting blown up. *In ''The Flying Squirrel (1954) ''(Main antagonist), He cheats on the flying squirrel's half of the deal by lying about giving him peanuts, which leads to the squirrel getting revenge and defeating Donald and getting his peanut. *In ''Up a Tree (1955) ''(Main antagonist), He attempts to cut down Chip and Dale's tree. *In ''The Nutcracker (1999) ''(Main antagonist), He portrays the villainous mouse king and kidnaps Minnie to make her his queen. *In ''Donald's Halloween Scare (2000) ''(Main antagonist), He disguises as a scary man and scares Huey, Dewey, and Louie away and takes their candy, which leads to them getting revenge by making him look like the culprit that looks like him on a poster. *In ''Big Bad Wolf Daddy (2001) ''(Secondary antagonist), He hires the Big Bad Wolf to perform on stage which he wrecks the House of Mouse club in the process. *In ''Timon & Pumbaa (2001), He attempts to change the House of Mouse to House of Duck *In Gone Goofy (2001) ''(Main antagonist), He tries to get Goofy fired. *In ''Donald's Pumbaa Prank (2001) ''(Secondary antagonist), He attempts to stink up the club (encouraged by Pete) by using Pumbaa to fart through the air conditioner but stops after he has a change of heart. *In ''Donald & the Aracuan Bird (2002), He attempts to dart the Aracuan Bird during his performance. *In Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) ''(antagonist until the end), He acts selfish on Christmas, he even went as far as to destroys Mousey's display in a fit of rage, after hearing the Christmas Carols from everywhere. *He is very jealous of Mickey and attempts to surpass Mickey to be the greatest star but fails repeatedly. Heroic Acts *In ''T he Prince and the Pauper (1990), He along with Mickey, Goofy, Pluto, and Horace help the prince become the King of England. *In Donald Duck: Goin Quackers (2000), He saves his girlfriend Daisy from Merlock. *In Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001), He redeems himself and puts the star on the Christmas Tree. *In Everybody Loves Mickey (2001), He has a change of heart after forming an alliance with Mortimer Mouse after feeling unappreciated and stands up for Mickey by throwing Mortimer off stage. *In the Kingdom Hearts video game series, He along with Sora and Goofy try to restore peace to the world and stop Xehanort. *In Dennis the Duck (2002), He redeems himself and stops Dennis from erasing himself. *In Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004), He along with Mickey and Goofy save Minnie and Daisy and stop Pete. *In Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004), He redeems himself and has Christmas Spirit by singing the Christmas Carols with the other people. *He is sometimes a friend of Mickey, despite their rivalry, they team up often to defeat the villains. Gallery Donald's Angry Look donald5.png|Donald throwing a tantrum External Links *Donald Duck on http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Donald_Duck Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Mickey Mouse characters Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Angry Characters Category:Jerks Category:Rivals Butt-Monkey Category:Liars Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Pranksters Category:Incompetent